Blueskin Bay Community Directory
Introduction Blueskin Bay is in coastal Otago, about 25km north of Dunedin. The Blueskin Bay community includes the bay itself, the northern slopes of Mount Cargill, the southern slopes of the Kilmog, and the townships of Doctors Point, Waitati, Evansdale, Warrington, and Seacliff. Purakaunui and Osborne to the south, and Karitane to the north are just outside Blueskin Bay, but have a strong connection with the area. Emergency services Police Blueskin Bay policing is shared by both the Port Chalmers and Waikouaiti Police. * All emergency calls: 111 * Waikouaiti Police: 027 436 9302 * Port Chalmers Police: 472 8822 * Police Communications (other than emergency) free calling from a mobile phone: *555 Fire * all emergency calls: 111 * Waitati Fire station: 482 2668 * Otago, Fire and Emergency New Zealand : 0800 673 473 Ambulance * all emergency calls: 111 * St John Ambulance, Dunedin: 477 7111 Surf Rescue * all emergency calls: 111, ask for "Police Search and Rescue" * Warrington Surf Life Saving Club: ** on-duty patrol (keep trying as they may be away from the phone): 482 2595 ** urgent contact: 482 2788 Dunedin Coast Guard Dunedin Coastguard, based in Portobello, services our area. * all emergency calls: 111, ask for "Police Search and Rescue" Railway safety * all emergency calls: 111, ask for Police and say it's a "Railway Emergency" * damage to railways, crossings etc: 0800 808 400 Broken power lines emergency * if there's an immediate danger call 111, ask for "fire" The Dunedin City wires come over into part of Blueskin Bay, so there are two numbers: * Aurora Energy (Leith Saddle, Pigeon Flat, Mt Cargill and the Port Chalmers end of Blueskin Rd): 0800 4 DELTA * Otago Power (everywhere else): 0800 808 587 Electricity suppliers * Trustpower: 0800 878787 * Contact Energy: 0800 809000 * Meridian Energy: 0800 496496 Health * all emergency calls: 111 * Doctor at Warrington Public Hall (Mondays): appointments 03-465 1444 * Midwife ? Do we have one? * Naturopath; Therapeutic Massage and Rebirthing Waitati Valley Rd, and monthly at Waitati Hall: Appointments: 0211-22-091 Massage Therapy *Blueskin Bay Massage Clinic: Karen Jacquard has now opened a clinic at her home in the Bay in addition to her clinic in town. Available alternate Mondays and by demand. 19 years' experience. Therapies available are: Relaxation and Remedial Massage, Foot Reflexology, CranioSacral therapy and Foot Joint Mobilisation. For appointment please phone 482 2335 http://www.karenjacquard.co.nz Library Blueskin Bay Library, Harvey St, Waitati: 482 2444. Opening Hours: Monday: 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Tuesday: 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Wednesday: 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Thursday: 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Friday: 10.00 am – 12.00 noon, 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Saturday: 10.00 am – 1.00 pm Lilliput Libraries: Open 24/7 with one in Waitati on Brown St, and another in Warrington on Coast Rd. www.google.com/mymaps/viewer?mid=1U0Z4lIgg6t1NUfu-M21Wq-bE9Z8&hl=en_US Rubbish and recycling Kerbside * Each Monday morning put kerbside rubbish and recyclables out by 7.30am to be certain of having it collected. Official bags available at cost from the Blueskin Bay Library. Public Landfills * Landfill at Waikouaiti open Wednesdays 12-6pm, weekends 10am-6pm. but closes at 4pm each day from April More information: www.dunedin.govt.nz Dunedin City Council 477 4000 Clean Up Days These are public, supervised rubbish mega-skips operated by Dunedin City Council contractors from time to time in communities lacking landfills. The fees are no more or slightly cheaper than landfills and there's less travel cost! More information: www.dunedin.govt.nz 477 4000 Charges for Clean Up Days: Cars: $6.00; Station Wagons: $11.00; Cars with trailers, Vans or Utes: $16.00 Church * St Barnabas Church, Warrington has services each Sunday at 9.30am. For further information, phone Rowena, 482 2667 or Louise at the library. 482 2444. Education Early childhood * Blueskin Playcentre * Warrington Playgroup Mon 9.15am to 12.15pm, Wed 9.15am to 12.15pm Primary schools (age 5-13) * Waitati School Mt Cargill Rd, Waitati: 482 2888 * Warrington School, Ferguson St, Warrington/Ōkāhau: 482 2605 High schools (nearest ones) North *East Otago High School (Palmerston) (03) 465 1513 South *Logan Park High School (Dunedin) *Otago Boys' High School (Dunedin) *Otago Girls' High School (Dunedin) *Kavanagh College High School (Dunedin) Adult education Sustainable Living and Earth Building Short Courses and 14 Day Study Internships. [http://www.gemstonetherapy.info Harmony Farm] Upper Waitati Valley 0211-22-0910 School buses * High schools: Citibus Ltd 477 2224 Travel and transport information Media * blueskin.co.nz Blueskin Bay community news website * Blueskin Media, publishers of Blueskin News: email editors at blueskin . co . n * Social Media ** Blueskin Community ** Blueskin Bay Community Market ** Waitati Communiteapot * http://odt.co.nz/ Otago Daily Times 477 4760 * Puketapu Radio (Palmerston) 03 465 1660 * freebie newspapers, sometimes available around Blueskin Bay: ** D Scene ** The Star ph 477 4760 **''East Otago Review, Palmerston ** ''Southern Attitude, published by Winmill Media, Waitati Government Members of Parliament Send a letter (FREEPOST) or Email any MP: firstname.lastname@parliament.govt.nz *David Clark, MP for Dunedin North (electorate covers Blueskin Bay) http://www.davidclark.org.nz/ *Rahui Katene, MP for Te Tai Tonga (electorate covers Blueskin Bay) (04) 471 9999 (021) 981-11 *Michael Woodhouse, list MP (04) 471 9999 (021) 501 507 Local government Waikouaiti Coast Community Board *Chairperson: Alasdair Morrison, (03) 482 2505 (business), 027 435 4384, Email: info@calmarine.co.nz *Local Board Members: **Geraldine Tait (03) 482 2517 **Mandy Mayhem-Bullock (03) 425 0445, 021 919 555 **Mark Brown (03) 482 2833 Dunedin City Council: only one number you need to call, 477 4000 dunedin.govt.nz *Mayor: Dave Cull ' Otago Regional Council': 474 0827, Freephone: 0800 474 082 orc.govt.nz *Chairperson: Stephen Cairns 488 1648 Club contacts Sports and fitness * Tae Kwon Do, Warrington Hall, Mondays and Wednesdays 6pm: Paul 479 6110 * Warrington Surf Life Saving Club: Mark Familton president (03) 482 2712; ** Beach surf patrol: 12-5pm weekends November to March; also daily from Christmas to the end of January ** Junior Surf Club: water safety and fun for primary and intermediate age children, 11am-1pm Sundays at Warrington Beach with a community BBQ - all welcome - noon every Sunday ** Become a Lifeguard: volunteer service, surf sports and fitness training for all ages, high school to geriatric: contact Mark Familton president (03) 482 2712 for details ** Surf Life Saving club rooms are available to hire for functions. Please contact Mark Familton for more details and to check availability. * Yoga Classes at Waitati: Jenny 482 1409 * Warrington Indoor Bowls Meets Tuesday 7.30pm April through to September. Contact Ruth Porteous ph 03 4822-849 Environment/activism * Blueskin Resilient Communities Trust: 03 4822048 * Blueskin Sustainability Group Louise 4822444 * Get the Train campaign: getthetrain.blogspot.com * Harmony Forest Sustainable Living Courses Study Internships: David 0211-22-0910 * Orokonui Ecosanctuary: 4821755 * Waitati Edible Gardens: Lucy 4821773 waitati.edible.gardeners@gmail.com * Warrington Reserve Group: Karen 4822762 * East Otago Walking-Cycling Network Human rights/advocacy * Amnesty International: Elspeth 4822022 * Dunedin Citizens' Advice Bureau 471 6166 or 0800 FOR CAB - No problem too big or too small. Leisure/cultural * Blueskin Garden Club: Lyne 4822822 Events and facilities Outdoor * Blueskin A&P Society organises A&P shows with clearing sale and family fun day * Bland Park Trust owner of Waitati showground Indoor * Waitati Hall Committee * Warrington Memorial Hall * Blueskin Youth Centre Association developing sporting facilities for young people * Warrington Surf Life Saving Club clubrooms are available to other users and groups * Orokonui Ecosanctuary indoor facility available for meetings etc Ceremonial venue *Seacliff Weddings, June and Jeff Anderson 465 7527 CELEBRANT . Mandy Mayhem-Bullock 021919555 4250445 Civil union and Funeral celebrant in your area Business/retail * Blueskin General Store, State Highway One, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2741. 7:00am-7:00pm Mon-Sun, General Store stuff. * Gallery on Blueskin: Exhibitions, Art sales. 1 Harvey St, Waitati Tues-Sun 10.30-4 tel 482 2080 www.beautifulblueskin.co.nz * Waitati Harvest Market: Held monthly in the growing season: on Harvey St, Waitati: Rayna 482 1773 * Blueskin A&P Society Clearing Sale: annual auction of rural farm stuff, Spring 2008 at Bland Park, Waitati * Blueskin Nurseries: State Highway 1, Waitati's garden centre with a wide range of plants, trees and other garden products. Ph: 482-2828 Fax 482-2838 www.blueskinnurseries.co.nz * Creative Memories: Photo solutions - offering Photo-safe Albums and Supplies; Digital Scrapbooking Solutions; Home Classes & Workshops plus Group Presentations. Telephone Dawn Hope onhttp://www.creativememories.co.nz:482-2787 Eat/drink * Blueskin Nurseries Cafe, Harvey St, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2633. Open 7days. www.blueskinnurseries.co.nz * Blueskin General Store, State Highway One, Waitati: 7:00am-7:00pm Mon-Sun, tel +64-3-482 2741. Pies, sandwiches, takeaway coffee, ice creams. * Gallery on Blueskin: 1 Harvey St, Waitati Tues-Sun 10.30-4 tel 482 2080 www.beautifulblueskin.co.nz Licensed bar, coffees, cakes/tarts, live music. 1st Sunday of each month, Live Music from 12noon Accommodation * The Ridge Over Blueskin, luxury retreat on Blueskin Road, Mt Cargill * Arden House Bed and Breakfast, State Highway One/Waitati Valley Road corner, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2040. * Harvey House rental holiday accommodation on Waitati's Main street: 482-2828 * Blueskin Lodge, Doctors Point Road, Waitati. Camping Freedom camping and overnight parking for housebuses and vans is tolerated by local custom but prior authorisation is officially required from Dunedin City Council: 477 4000 * Warrington Domain, Bay Road, Warrington: flushing toilets and changing sheds, summer beach patrols, children's playground * Evansdale Glen, off State Highway One, Evansdale. Clean but rudimentary toilet ("long-drop"), large grassy area (but no vehicle access to grass), bush walks, swimming hole Trades/crafts/professions Artists * Brett Hayes, Coast Road, Blueskin Bay, Art Worker. 0226154463 House and garden * Blueskin Nurseries: State Highway 1, Waitati's garden centre with a wide range of plants, trees and other garden products. Ph: 482-2828 Fax 482-2838 www.blueskinnurseries.co.nz * Joiner: Nils Kamppeter 4822289, 027 751 4340 * Builder/carpenter Eric Neumann 4822771 * Painter/ Decorator: Laurie Mullen - 0274401069. Qualified with 30 years experience. Specialising in new houses and quality restoration work. References available. * Painter: Nathan Schofield - 0274879383 or 4657493 nathan.schofield.contractor@gmail.com. Trade Qualified with over 15 years experience, no job too small. * Design and building Gerry Thompson 4822465 * Edible landscape design & construction. Organic heritage fruits nursery: Habitate - Jason Ross 0272273004, jason@habitate.co.nz, www.habitate.co.nz * Excavation/cartage: Cargill Contracting (George Terry) 027 224 0311 or 4822721 * Fencing: Colin Hall 4822110 or 027 326 4678 * Tree care: Mark Gibson 027 475 0033 or 482 1985 * Garden maintenance, hedge trimming, and tree care: Jaime Willis '022 612 6958 ' * Home enhancer: ara 4822246 or 021 256 6473 * Mower, chainsaw and power equipment sales/service/hire: Blueskin Mowers & Chainsaws 482 1334 * Livestock and pet care: Lifestyle Services 0272163168 * Landscaping: Paul Ashford, Landscaping Blueskin 482 1134 or 021 069 5258 WEBSITE * Builder: L.M.SCOTT 0274 351072 AH 4821660. Licenced Building Practitioner LPB Number BP112260. Licence class/Area of practice Carpentry, Site S1. E-mail: lindsay.scott@xtra.co.nz * Plumber: Danny Watson 027 465 1174 * Gardening Services: Rodney McDonald, 027 249 4539 info@rodneysgarden.nz, * Electrician - Blueskin Electrical Ltd 027 275 3977 or 03 4821 277 Paul Askey Music * Piano Teacher: Liz Abbott, Waitati 027 6995390 Office and personal For "health" see section above. Office-type work * Word Wizard: Lynnaire Johnston www.wordwizard.co.nz. * Tax agent and Business Consultant - Sandy Price - Leave It To Me Limited Counselling * Blueskin Bay Counselling (BBC): Confidential counselling and therapy using psychotherapeutic techniques, with qualified, experienced professional. Specialising in anxiety, self confidence, depression, grief and life transitions. Working with a person centred approach and CBT therapy. For more information please contact Jeannie Horn MBACP Accred, Provisional Member New Zealad Association of Counsellors, 4822 708, blueskinbaycounselling@hotmail.com Website Justice of the Peace * Louise Booth is a now a Justice of the Peace and is legally able to: Witness signatures, Certify documents, Take declarations, affidavits or affirmations, Handle citizen applications, Process applications for the dissolution of marriage or civil union. Contact Louise at the Blueskin Bay library on 482 2444, home 482 1981 or cell phone 027 482 1932 Celebrants — Marriages, Civil Unions, House Blessings, Naming Ceremonies *David Baillie, 239 Waitati Valley Rd, RD 2 Waitati 9085, 0211-22-0910 *Mandy Mayhem-Bullock, for all your wedding requirements 28 Brown St, Waitati. 021 919 555 or 03 425 0445 Things to see *Orokonui Ecosanctuary: A nature reserve being restored to its pre-human ecosystem. The ecosanctuary is surrounded by a pest exclusion fence, and threatened native birds and lizards are being brought in to this safe haven. New Zealand's tallest tree, a Eucalypt introduced from Australia, is now enclosed by the Ecosanctuary. Open for guided tours, self-guided visits, shop and cafe, information and education centre. *Orokonui Estuary: A peaceful new walk across the lower Estuary and around the outlet of the Waitati river. Access near the bridge going out to Drs Point *Evansdale Glen: picnic area with small river and swimming hole, cleanish toilets. Access from here to the Careys Creek Track www.wikioutdoors.com/Careys_Creek_Track. *Films every Tuesday night at Waitati Film Society, corner Orokonui Rd and Harvey St, Waitati: visitors welcome. Things to do Shellfish gathering * This area is a Rahui - Clams (locally called "cockles") can be gathered on Blueskin Bay: access from Doctors Point or Warrington Domain where fisheries information on daily limits is posted. * Tuatua can be gathered from below the breaking surf, Warrington Beach. Bag limit applies as above Mountain Biking In Silverpeaks Forest, a pine plantation accessible from Double Hill Road, Waitati Hiking Silverpeaks Scenic Reserve is a large DoC area with an extensive network of tramping tracks linking Dunedin City with the surrounding mountains. Take Double Hill Road, just north of the shop on Highway One and you enter the Silverpeaks tramping tracks. Navigation and high-altitude skills required: consult Dunedin office of Department of Conservation. Low-grade mountain huts available. Access via Double Hill Road, Waitati along Green Hut Track http://www.wikioutdoors.com/Green_Hut_Track, or from Evansdale Glen along the Careys Creek Track www.wikioutdoors.com/Careys_Creek_Track. Swimming Swimming pools * Moana Gow swimming pool, Hawksbury: bookings Cherie 4657707; cards Alsa Johnson 4657419 * Warrington School (482 2605) also has a pool. Swimming at Warrington Beach *Surfing and beach swimming at Warrington Beach: summer beach patrols operate November to March weekends 12-5pm, plus weekdays from Christmas to the start of February. Swimming in Blueskin Bay estuary *warm, shallow water if you catch it as the tide is halfway out, when the water has been warmed a few hours in the sun and concentrates in the channels. Access from Warrington Domain. Wear waterproof shoes/sandals because the shells are sharp! Category:Dunedin Community D Category:community directories in New Zealand 2009